Clearly Love
by KB-RC23
Summary: Post-Episode Fic for Clear and Present Danger. "That's definitely not what he got her for Valentine's Day. No. It's better. Much better." Rated M. *Updated 10/13/14* One-shot.


**How could I ****_not_**** write a post-episode fic after that amazing episode?**

**Disclaimer: ****_Castle_**** is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Clearly Love]**

"If it's something special I got you for Valentine's Day, I approve," he says smugly, expecting to see that red little number he got her. She always looks good in red.

"It's even better… It's invisible."

That captures his attention and his mouth drops open when he finally lays eyes on her. That's definitely not what he got her for Valentine's Day.

No. It's better.

_Much_ better.

"Whoa," he whispers softly.

Rick sits up as the thermal goggles show off all her curves, his desire skyrocketing at seeing in her this view. But then he removes them and gets a look at her with his own eyes, causing him to nearly lose it right there. It's been months since he's seen her and damn, it's been way too long.

The goggles drop from his hand and he can only sit there like a dumb fool as she slowly stalks toward him. Rick is speechless as she comes to him, her hands immediately finding purchase on his legs as she drags her fingers along his thighs, and earning a moan from him in the process.

Her mouth is right at his ear, her bare chest pressing deliciously against his. Rick's sure she can feel the rapid beat of his heart against hers. He's so turned on and it's all because of this gorgeous woman.

"You," she whispers, nipping his lobe while simultaneously pushing him onto his back and straddling him, "Are wearing way too many clothes."

Taunting her, he trails his hands up and down her hips. "Oh? And what do you plan on doing about it?"

She doesn't answer. She merely attacks.

Their lips meet, rapidly increasing in pressure with each peck. Rick can only moan into her mouth. Kate feels his tongue trying to find its way into the cavern of her mouth, so she catches it between her teeth, groaning at the contact. Mouths and hands caress with fervor and need, their desperation apparent.

It's passionate and intense and full of heat.

Letting out a moan of pleasure, Kate threads her hands through Rick's hair, loving the soft feel of it between her fingers as she holds him steady while her mouth dances with his in a hard kiss. She smothers his lips with her own, her need and lust taking over.

The temperature in the room spikes to an all-time high, the heat radiating like wild fire between them as they writhe over each other.

His hands roam her body, remapping each curve, each dip, before coming to rest on her breasts. Kate lets out a sigh as he drags a thumb over her nipples, his seeking hands ghosting over her ribs and staying there. Trailing her lips downward, she ravages his neck, and smirks proudly when she sees the mark she left.

She then begins to simultaneously caress the bulge through his pants, making his eyelids flutter closed as he moans her name.

Rick, unable to wait, starts to relieve himself of his own clothes, but a pair of hands stops him.

"No. Let me."

Rick releases his grip on his shirt and leans back on the bed, watching as the goddess above him slowly removes the green button-down. Her fingers are nimble, every touch igniting a spark inside of him. Needing to feel her in some way, his hands trail along her strong thighs and draw mindless patterns as he keeps his gaze on her.

His voice is low and gentle. "I've missed you."

She has a soft smile for him, but kisses him as well. "I've missed you, too. More than you'll ever know." One more kiss and then she sets back to the task at hand.

Grinning like a mad man, he regards Kate above him. Being able to have her in his arms again, especially after all this time makes his heart skip a beat.

"What are you smiling at?"

He brings her down for a brief kiss, his hands tracing up and down her ribcage as he holds her; she has a leg on either side of his hips, anchoring him to the bed.

"You," he breathes. "You are so incredible, Kate. And I love you so much."

Her breath catches in her throat and she threads her fingers through his hair. "I love you, too," she tells him, her eyes shimmering with joy as she brings him in for a soft kiss, their lips slow and deliberate.

Everything from there on moves in slow motion.

Kate eventually rids Rick of his shirt, tossing it behind her before she drags her fingers along his chest and abs. He has a groan for her in return. Lip between her teeth, she ever so lightly rocks her hips against his before she leans forward and begins her decent. She places kisses all along his stomach as her hands revel in the strength of his legs.

Rick gasps when he feels her slide down his pants, the buckle somehow already undone. And before he knows it, his pants are joining his shirt on the floor. Her mouth is directly above him and he can feel her hot breath ghost over the silk material of his boxer shorts. She places a single kiss there before making her way back up his body.

All that is left between them are his boxers, which Kate assists him within little to no time.

They're both naked, both taking a moment to take the other in after not being together in so long.

Rick carefully flips them over so he is now the one on top, and Kate doesn't mind in the least, in fact, she relishes it. Settling himself between her thighs, Rick waits.

"Ready?"

"Yes. I'm _so_ ready."

With eyes locked, he pushes into her warm, waiting body. They both moan at the sensation, the feeling of finally being connected after so long is completely overwhelming.

They take a minute to bask in the feeling of one another. Rick carefully caresses her hair from her face, his hand remaining on her cheek as he gazes longingly down at her. Closing the distance, he captures her lips in a tender kiss.

"You feel so good, Rick," she confesses against his lips, her mouth traveling along his jawline. "So good. I've missed this. Missed you."

He then rolls his hips, which causes Kate to lock her legs around him in a tight grip. Her head falls back onto the pillow as he hits that one point that makes her toes curl.

One delicate hand grazes down Rick's neck and chest, finding purchase on his ribs. Speeding up his thrusts, he nips at her throat before seeking her lips again; she whimpers under him, already feeling pressure low in her belly.

This hot energy between them is familiar and natural, yet new and exciting. And those feelings alone allow the pair to breathe and to just be with one another.

They're here and they're together. That's all that matters.

Rick peppers kisses on her nose and cheeks all while saying, "Love you. Missed you," over and over again.

His hands rest on either side of her head, and with gritted teeth, he rocks his hips even slower against hers. Kate's body immediately tenses at the change in rhythm. He is so delicate and so loving that she can't handle it.

She's almost there.

"God— Rick. I'm so close."

"Let go," he urges, kissing her cheek. "Let go. I've got you."

She lets out a cry as she comes, stiffening then relaxing back onto the mattress.

Heart threatening to beat out of his chest, Rick feels something coil tighter within him as Kate's internal muscles clench around him in the best possible way. Seconds later, he lets go and falls right behind her.

They take a few seconds to calm the fluttering of their hearts, but it doesn't take long for the couple to wrap themselves up in each other as they get control over their breaths. Gentle kisses are shared between each heartbeat as they hold one another.

It has been so long. Far too long…

* * *

**Reviews are love.**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23.**


End file.
